User blog:Digdux/In-universe: Computer Server, Subject 0030
Acquisition and Software Backups Acquisition Subject 0030 was acquired as part of a plan by middle management to infiltrate the Magical Associates for the Advancement of Ponykind henceforth to be referred to as MAAP. Management reached the conclusion that the organization was interfering with the primary goals of the Organization, and had to be checked. Subject 0030 was obtained through use of the Puppeteer Project in a straight froward kidnapping, the details of which are insignificant to the rest of the report. Subject 0030 was then smuggled from Canterlot to Ponyville through use of the Neighagra Fall, where she could then be safely transported by train to Manehattan. At this point prior to her storage and initial testing, the first memory and backup was created, so that any errors involving 0030 could be undone, and vanilla state restored. Software Backups Software Backups are designed to be used both simultaneously and selectively. Initial: Silva_Mysts.RarSav *Fear state could not be cleared prior to creation; is default. *Instinctual reversion of many physical alterations is default. Post Training: 0030_Training.RarSav *Safeguards were put in-place to prevent 0030 from inflicting harm to researchers and staff. See Training section. Post Magic Training: 0030_Magic.RarSav *0030 has almost ideal magical strength (99.005%) based on initial and secondary testing. Testing indicated that 0030 was initially most optimized for protection and telekinesis due to her graduation from PCSGU, even if optimizations were limited. *Further testing concluded that 0030 has affinities for self alteration and physically based forms of magic despite being a unicorn mare. Suspicions to the former were the primary reasons for acquisition. *Magical Training was accomplished in 69725 hours, making 0030 accomplished in the field. Effective knowledge is 236520 hours. Post Physical Modifications: 0030_P_Mods.RarSav *Due to Magical Training a list of ideal physical modifications was compiled for redundancy and advertising. Save is unnecessary, but kept due to its relevance of the 002X and 001X generations. Post Behavior Optimizations: 0030_B_Mod_(Type).RarSav *Due to difficulty with testing speed preset behaviors were created in order to test various aspects of 0030. List of presets as follows in order of ascending responsiveness: Base, Docile, Obedient, Domestic, Playful, Headstrong, Dominating, Aggressive, Destructive. For Customer: 0030_Final_1049.RarSav *Final build, allows optimal control of 0030 while retaining her own impressive capabilities. Only difference between 1049 and 1048 is the removal of prior memory for security reasons. See owner and control for detail. Modifications Physical 0030 due to advanced self altering abilities, makes it easy to test various modifications to her shape and body. Unfortunately 0030's magic appears to be limited, and cannot be used to give herself additional magical capabilities, even if she can imitate the shape of an Alicorn, and give herself wings and increased strength. There is something missing, but it cannot be easily pinned down. See Failed Alicorn Modification for more details. Ultimately the goals of 0030's modifications when compared to the 002X generation are different. Since 0030's predecessor would be recognizable to many ponies, the goal is to diminish the appearance of 0030. A list of modifications towards the effect is listed below: *Fur color change; Silver-grey -> white *Reduced fur per square inch *Mane color change; light-blue -> white *Leg shortening *Trunk thickening *Muzzle Broadening *Magical Aura Color Change Light-Blue -> yellow *Eye color: deep blue -> green As with all of 0030s modifications these can be reverted with simple commands. Some additional modifications are as follows that would not immediately be noticeable. These of course can be changed on command. *Sweat gland modification, various fruit and herbal scents, applies to most humors *Metabolism reduction *Efficiency increases to several bodily systems *Stamina increases *Eyesight normalization *Internal temperature increase 99-102, modification of systems to support temp adjustment *Increased blood volume, also indirectly raises blood pressure, organ optimization to compensate *Strengthening of the Supramarginal Gyrus for increased empathy *Enhancement of endorphin release systems *Disabling of reproductive system *Hoof softening *Reduction of muscle mass *Slight increase of fat content *Increase of overall sensitivity Knowledge Based While 0030 has excellent knowledge of many topics, likely due to her education, and additional tutoring. However 0030 has initially proved deficient in valuable topics, such as cooking, cleaning, homemaking, and other domestic duties. Thanks to Memory Loss, an outside contractor, experience from ponies were gathered, and required skills transferred to 0030. For brevity a list is not included, but the skills are designed for 0030 to have normal functioning at her owner's discretion, permitting her to function in social functions while remaining obedient. Additional knowledge was gathered to permit her owner's increased enjoyment from the subject, making her very effective at almost any task given to her. Owner and Control The following is a prototype manual for activation and use of 0030 when she is moved out of testing. Thank You and Introduction Thank you for your purchase Owner, of Subject 0030, personal companion and assistant. 0030 comes with self modification capabilities allowing her to learn about the world around her, and your own personal preferences. This allows her to stir a perfect cup of tea, serve as a secretary and housekeeper, or even behave as a well cultured hostess, with an immaculate form, entirely tailored to your personal tastes. Her intense focus and attention to detail will put other workers to shame, as 0030 was designed with perfection in mind, being the first of the next generation. Despite all these capabilities 0030 is fully designed with safety in mind. She will not take any action to harm you or herself without clear and explicit direction. Of course, with flexibility in mind these can be disabled with ease, and of course, only by you, Owner. 0030 defaults to a passive state, following her owner without question, and allowing you to handle her as needed. Do not be alarmed, as in this moving state she is simply passive so that you can find a place for her. Speech and proactive behavior are disabled, but of course can be activated at any time. This is one of several behavior presets, this one called "Base". It can be reactivated again simply by saying "Order: Personality Base" for when you need to move her around. She will of course follow orders, but might feel a little robotic, this is only the beginning however, to be continued in the next section. Setting Up Your Companion 0030 in her base state is rather bland, and while obedient, doesn't show her true value. In this section you will learn how to modify her to your heart's content, making a demure underling, or an extravagant goddess. First and perhaps most obviously is 0030's physical appearance. While the white coat and mane might be ideal for some we fully well know that such might not satisfy you, Owner. Therefore 0030 comes with advanced magical capabilities to let you sculpt her into the perfect companion. Simply by showing her a picture or painting, and giving her the order to imitate appearance, 0030 will change into the desired equine. (*Other shapes are in testing; incomplete) With a basic shape chosen it is easy to further modify 0030. Using a paint brush or marker, or commands, 0030 will become whatever shade you wish of her, eye color, mane, cutie mark, the sky is the limit. Other features can be added for a more exotic creature, claws, longer legs, a more narrow muzzle, even functional wings, are all but a few of infinitely possible combinations at the tips of your hooves. Once 0030 is set to a docile state "Order: Personality Docile" 0030 will also help, making recommendations, and moving about on her own to help you decide. At this point it becomes easier to modify her voice, shape, texture, and scent, since 0030 will give you a real time preview of your new companion. At this point choosing a personality preset is recommended, allowing you to finish setting up 0030 and allowing her to serve as your companion. Docile is the ideal preset to keep her in a singular area, as in this state, she won't open doors, and will yield to the needs and demands of other ponies, serving more as entertainment than an actual pony. Even the most timid of owners will find it easy to command 0030 in this state, as no matter how beautiful or aloof she may appear, 0030 will behave docilely and meekly to every suggestion, but will be helpful and answer any questions you have concerning your new companion. 0030 in this state will serve as the rest of the operating manual, being fully willing, and able, to serve as both a guide in her own functions, and as the very best company. Category:Blog posts